legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:PatchM142/Archive3
WalonVau, friend of Bricknave Please, Im begging you to contact me.I need to talk to you.Please, talk to me.My email once again is Venator2010@Hotmail.com.I NEED to talk to you about Bricknave. Testing Nexus Delta Questions Please don't edit unless you are: Mysterygoo, Ankarus, ImagineMan, PowerMiner, or michaa 1. What's a benefit we would get from joining the NON alliance? Mysterygoo: The NON Alliance would provide numerous advantages to all 3 of the teams. By offering help, having ties with stronger teams, can allow many more things possible, that are not achieveable with one team alone. Plus, we will also offer free benefits to every team, and every member, even every LU player, as the Alliance gets stronger. PowerMiner: I feel that it would be great to have more teams together, and... sorry guys I am not so good at answering questions. 2. How do we pay you; what's the price? Mysterygoo: Admission into the NON is free; no one needs to pay at all. However, in certain situations, such as contests, the money raised from the contest will only go to the teams that donated for the contest. What the NON will do with that money, is up to the teams. PowerMiner: Admission into the NON is free, Like Mysterygoo said above,. 3. Contests? I want contests! What contests would their be? Mysterygoo: The NON will have a wide array of contests, with upscaled rewards as well. Think about it like this: With a collaborative LEGO project, you can achieve much more than by yourself. The same applies to these contests. For example, the most recent one, the Minigame Masters Tournament, will have prizes like a King's Crown, or a hefty load of 200,000 coins. PowerMiner: Besides the Minigame Masters Tournament, I know of none, but I am sure there will be plenty of contests in the future! 4. What teams are in the NON alliance? Mysterygoo: There will be 3 teams in the NON: The Imagine Nation, Team Nexus Delta, and Team O.F.F. Factions. PowerMiner: Just three teams: Imagine Nation, Nexus Delta, and O.F.F. Factions. 5. What's the name stand for? Mysterygoo: NON Stands for Nation O.F.F. The Nexus. The name is subject to change, should Nexus Delta leave the Alliance. PowerMiner: NON means Nation O.F.F. The Nexus. 6. If we choose to wait a while, would you let us join at a later time? Mysterygoo: Of course, we will let you join at a later time. However, if you choose to leave, we will not grant you another chance to join. PowerMiner: Its perfectly fine to me, so it is very likely yes as the answer. 7. If we accept, will you still allow us to make decisions for our team? Mysterygoo: Yes, we will let each team focus on it's own goals. No team will be harmed in any way; the NON leaders only decide for the NON; they can't interfere with other team's affairs. PowerMiner: Yes, your team will be able to make your own decisions. 8. Will we merge with you into one big team, or still be several teams? Mysterygoo: Each and every team in the Alliance will remain intact. We are not merging in any respect; the only changes are, that all the teams members will be counted as a NON member (still a normal team member), and the teams will be eligible for free entry to NON events. PowerMiner: We will technically be different teams, but when we are at a NON meeting, we are basically the same. 9. Will we lose originality? Mysterygoo: Of course not, NON will be made up of the 3 teams, but if anyone wants to join the NON, they will have to contact one of the 3 teams; no team History, team names, team ranking systems, etc. will be lost or destroyed. PowerMiner: Your team will still be as original as you want it to be. Ankarus: No, you won't. In fact, I am constructing a property in NS that will provide a brief account of each team's history. We don't want to change you. 10. Why do you want Nexus Delta? Mysterygoo: We want Nexus Delta to be part of the NON, because, after all, it was once the biggest team in the Universe, and it has a very large member count, that will drastically improve both NON's ratings, and will make better use of our upscaled team contests and events. PowerMiner: Because you have a very great team (IMO) and we chose YOU. 11. Give us some more info on the alliance, anything you find that may be useful to our decision. Mysterygoo: I have pretty much told you everything you need to know about the NON, but here are some details, although most of them are still preliminary and are subject to change. We will provide special rewards to every NON member free of charge. For example, on LU's anniversary, we will mail a free Balloon Animals to every NON member. We will also provide a way to meet new minifigures, make new friends, and offer massive roleplay sessions and meetings as time goes on. Besides, who wouldn't love to have a NON base everywhere you look, or maybe meeting a fellow NON member in the middle of nowhere? On the other hand, for those of you who are worried about Nexus Delta's integrity at stake, since Fusion already agreed to the Alliance, we just need a confirmation (i.e. Yes or no), and you will be eligible for all NON events and support. The leader of Nexus Delta, of course, has the option to restrict their members from entering these contests in order to rebuild. A "Yes" would just mean easier, and quicker progress of the NON. PowerMiner: Goo has answered the question very well, I have nothing more to say. Sig Code }}|PatchM142 (talk) }} Mission Progression I noticed that you have been doing a lot to update the Mission Pages, including adding a feature to the In-Game Mission template for Chain progressions (very clever). However, when it comes to many of the faction-related Nexus Tower missions, I don't think they should go under one set Chain, as the progression varies dramatically (except for a few such as the Thinking Cap missions). Hello there! I'm from the Lego MB website and I need help with reseach about the factions powers suits and eveything about them for a story I'm trying to build up right now. Any help will be appriciated. ~ You might know me as LegoBrickBuilder4567~ Reply To: Block Yard/NPC Pics @Patch I did a little modding to lwo.xml. It is approved editing. :) Rio 19:32, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, its BetaDarvon, im trying to make an account, but it keeps saying it cannot sign me up at this time. help? Darvon, it won't let you make an account if you're under 13. '' Akamia Hi! I'm new to this wiki, and I need a little help. Specifically, I need help figuring out how to get a good picture of my minifigure for my Userpage. I'm familiar with many Wikia tools, but minifigure pictures are hard for me.--Akamia 00:07, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Your NPC Pics Hey Patch, how do you get those awesome pics of enimies and stuff? those are great! e.g. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 17:16, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm ashmed to ask, but.... have you got unnecessary Game Card? - Tahu512 Client Hey Patch, can you help me with something? Nicktoons 3d Blogger and UI... To change the background on blogger, go to Design and go to Template Designer. Or Google it. :P BTW, Do you know how to hide the GUI in LU? Maybe with an external program or something? I make videos, and it would be helpful to hide the GUI. [[User:Rioforce|'Rio']] ' I am a Free Player!! ' 15:54, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hiding the GUI In beta you could hide it. Too bad I cannot do it. :( Patch,where did you get this? Patch, where did you get that cool aviators jacket?In game?Mail me in game to answer this question. Best wishes, -Walon Vau. MassiveSodaDuck 22:21, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Hi. Hey Patch its BlueBrick1/Dagget anyway,We need this wiki still up and running,I am making an idea of a continued role-play of LU and we can do most of the role-play with pages and talkpages and stuff on the wiki,the maesltrom has a foot-hold,the resistance is fighting it,I am the leader of the resistance sense it was my idea and,also In LU I had tree votes for leader,everyone else who wasn't even running only had one :P Friend Pic I'll try to meet up with you to get a few pics. I hope to get two. -- 05:56, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Patch, You Have Some Work To Do On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki. Patch I Need You To Do Some On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki. Please Talk To Me On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Chat, Please. Thank You. Nicktoons 3d Chat Last Night Hey Patch, Sorry about Chat last night. Didn't mean to yell, I was just in a bad mood from a few hours earlier. :) AwesomeMe If you want to be moderator or admin, then you may never yell at other users or moderators. But it's at least good that you excuse yourself for what you have done. [[User:Sim533| '''Sim533' ]] I Need To Talk To You On The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program Chat I Need To Talk To You, Patch. Talk To Me In The Save LEGO Universe Wiki Program Chat, Please. Nicktoons 3d